Lucy's Betrayal
by A Wild Iris
Summary: Lucy gets betrayed by the guild. I know cliche. Then she goes to Sabortooth to meet up with her childhood friends. Please don't hate me for making a cliche story I just wanted to make a story like this how I see it going, and please still read it. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Hurt/Comfort and Friendship with some Romance in there somewhere if you squint.
1. The Beginning

This is my first story. Please don't flame the story in the comments box. Please do give me constructive criticism though. PM me if you have any questions or suggestions for the story please. I hope you peoples like the story. And I do know that it is a cliche story but I hope you still read it.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

No-one's Pov

Walking to the guild Lucy started to think about the past few months. Barely anyone noticed her anymore, and the last time she was on a mission with Team Natsu was… probably about 4-5 months ago. It was pretty painful, but the few people that are talking to her make it better. That still doesn't help the blonde with the fact that she, sadly, fell in love with the pink haired idiot she had called her partner for as long as she was in the guild. So it hurt her a little more knowing that the person that brought her to the guild didn't recognize her presence anymore.

Being deep in thought stopped Lucy from realizing that she had reached the guild, and she promptly walked into the heavy oak doors. Making Lucy fall on her butt easily pulling her attention to the towering guild in front of her. Also making all of the stuff in her satchel fall out on the ground. Shuffling around she stuffed everything back into her bag, standing up she looked at the building longingly.

"Well here goes nothing…" Lucy pushed open the doors, slipping into the guild she quietly walked over to a table that seated five people and three exceeds. Smiling Lucy sat down at the table that held Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, and Levy along with Happy, Lily, and Carla.

"Hey guys!" Lucy quietly greeted her friends. They all turned to her and smiled, even Gajeel.

"Hi Lu-chan" Levy was jumping in her seat, remembering that Lucy was supposed to give her the latest chapter in her novel.

"Yo Bunny-Girl" Gajeel smirked, while wrapping his arm around a surprised Levy

"Hello Lucy-san" both Juvia and Wendy smile while greeting the bubbly blonde

"Lushy" Happy whined while flying at her, Carla in the background nodded at her while Lily waved.

"Hi Lucy-nee" Romeo exclaimed before giving Lucy a hug, and sitting next to her.

"Wendy, could you come here for a sec?" Wendy nodded and walked up to her. Lucy sat her on her lap and twisted her hair into a bun, adding a white dragon pin to her dark blue hair. Lucy wrapped her arms around Wendy's middle and placed her head on top of Wendy's blue head when she had finished. Wendy was officially Lucy's sister, they filled out the paperwork together.

"Wendy~! What did I say about calling me Nee-san, or something like that~!" The older sister whined. Wendy slid her arms out of her grasp and place her small hands against Lucy's hands. Giggling she small girl responded

"Right, Nee-san! I'm just not used to this." Wendy replied smiling. Everyone was talking happily to each other until Team Natsu walked up to them, Natsu's arm wrapped around Lisanna's shoulder. Lisanna had guilt and sadness painted clearly on her face.

"Lucy, we need to talk..." it was Natsu who spoke first the other two behind him, with pitying looks.

"What do you want Natsu." Lucy tried to stay calm, but couldn't help the anger seep into her voice.

"Your off the team, because you're to weak. I mean you are always hiding behind your spirits an-"

"You don't know anything! Do you know how hard it is to have holder magic! You have caster magic. You wouldn't understand! Always being defenseless without a type of weapon or help from somebody! You try having holder magic for a day, I bet you wouldn't be able to hold you own against a simple boar!" Lucy released Wendy and stood up, making Wendy stand to her feet to avoid falling. "I bet you wouldn't even be able to summoned Plue!"

Starting to move to the stairs, Lucy realized that all eyes were on her. "You know I thought that Fairy Tail welcomed people and thought of them as family, but I guess not. I guess almost all of you guys are just lying bastards." Walking up stairs quietly, Lucy looked over the shocked faces of the guild. Smirking she knocked on masters door, hearing quiet footsteps behind her. Lucy turned around to see Wendy come beside her, and grab her hand. They entered the office together.

There were water works when they told master, that they were leaving. To give them their privacy, I'll just say that there was a lot of crying, and the guild marks were removed with a soft shimmer and gold dust floating in the air.

Walking down the stairs, hand in hand, they tried to walk out without notice. Sadly that didn't happen. When they tried to walk past the bar. Mira stopped them, wondering what they talked to with master.

"We're just leaving, gotta go say goodbye to our friends. Bye Mira!" dodging all of the flying objects, they made their way over to the table. "Hey guys…"

The table quieted, see the two. Looking intently at the two, they waited.

"Umm we're sorry, but we are leaving the guild...Heheh" Wendy turned slightly to show them her guild mark was no longer there, Lucy did the same with her hand. The group shared a look before all of them got up and pulled the both of them into a big group hug. This made most of the other guild mates stop what they were doing and stare.

"L-Lu-chan I'M SO SORRY I WISH I COULD HELP YOU, I-I JUST WANT YOU TO KEEP IN TOUCH OKAY!" Levy was in tears, she was bend forward hugging Lucy's midsection, with her face pushed against her stomach. Lucy softly pried Levy off and smiled

"Of course we'll keep in touch, I just so happen to have to lacrima's in my bag." pulling one out, Lucy set it in Levy's hand, before rummaging through her bag again. Only this time her hand pulled out a large stack of papers. Levy's eyes light up at the sight. Quickly snatching them out of her friends hands, she promptly landed on the floor with a soft thump and began reading.

When Lucy looked at Wendy she could see that she was very sad to say goodbye again. Carla came flying at Wendy, at full speed. Tears were streaming down her face

"Wendy! I'm leaving with you!" Carla had hurried down so fast you could still see the gold dust coming from her back.

Lucy grabbed Wendy's hand, and started to walk to the doors "Bye everyone, we'll see you guys later!" they walked out, not looking back , walked to Lucy's house to pack.

"Nee-san I'm so glad that I moved in with you, now we don't have go to two different places!" Wendy held up two fingers, winked, and stuck her tongue out to prove her point. Lucy nodded getting out both of their bags. Lucy handed Wendy her dark blue bag, before she laid out her own dark purple one.

"Pack what you need and some of the things that you'll want. We'll be leaving soon. So get ready." Lucy started putting something like a quarter of her closet. She grabbed a backpack and put it on the floor, slipping a stack of paper a few pencils and a book in it, she gave it to Wendy for her to put some of her stuff in. Before going back to packing herself.

When she was done she helped Wendy finish packing before summoning Virgo.

"Gate of the Maiden I open thee, VIRGO!" A pink haired girl, in a maid outfit appeared before them with the ring of a bell.

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo looked at Lucy with her stoic face

"NO! Virgo can you store these in the spirit world please?" Virgo nodded before taking the luggage into her hands and she disappeared in a cloud of pink.

"Come on Wendy, lets go. Our train leaves soon." Wendy reached her hand up to grab Lucy's hand before they started to walk to the train station

* * *

Well that was the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it.

Ciao~!


	2. What's in the guild

Hey, I'm back! Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. This is a shorter chapter than I would have liked, but this was all I could come up with so there wasn't any holes with the guild... sooo hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

The guild hadn't changed since everyone saw Lucy and Wendy leave through the doors. None of them knew that it would be the last time they saw their friends for a long time, well the people that more or less forgot about them didn't know.

They (the guild) was starting to worry, it had been a week and the girls still hadn't come in.

"That's it, I'm going to check up on Lucy!" surprisingly it was Cana that stood up off of her barrel and start striding quickly to the door, her figure slumping as she moved.

The group that had been nestled in the corner got up to tell her, but Master beat them to it.

"Listen up brats! I regret to have to inform you that we lost three of pieces of our family recently." This caught the attention of the guild, everyone stopped what they were doing to listen more closely. For some people that meant stopping mid brawl.

"What do you mean Master? Who would leave?" Erza spoke out uncertain if she wanted an answer.

"I mean, my child, that we have lost Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marv-err Heartfilia, and Carla. They left a week ago." gasps could be heard throughout the guild

Natsu stood up from the stool he was sitting on "Why would she leave Master?" Levy stood and took his place in explaining

"They left because of you stupid inconsiderate people! You all completely ignored Lucy for… I don't know… HALF A YEAR!" Levy was slowly turning red from lack of air. Gajeel had to pull her into a hug, so she didn't attack the closest person.

"She is right. All of you ignored her, all though I am proud of the few that stuck with her until the end." Master made sure to step in before Levy exploded again, it didn't help at all though

"I THOUGHT THAT WE ALWAYS STUCK WITH OUR FAMILY! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALWAYS LOOKING OUT FOR EACH OTHER!" Levy had started at some point, but that didn't stop her some screaming louder than anyone thought she could. Where did she keep that voice? Seriously?

Her screaming though got everyone to think of the past half a year, they all remembered that whenever Lucy tried to talk to them, they were too busy doing something, talking to Lisanna, talking to their teams, doing nothing, Oh God… a lot of the guild members turned pale.

"What have we done! We have to find her and apologize then bring her back to us!" There were murmured agreements around the guild

Just as a Team Natsu plus a few stood up to go try and find her Master decided to speak up "No-one is going anywhere! Lucy was apart of our family, but we have done all we could for her, along with Wendy and Carla, they have chosen to go out into the world! We can't take that away from them, but we will see them again! Then you can apologize, but for now do not look for her!"

The team just looked at him, astonished, along with the guild. Levy was still crying, but she was also clinging to Gajeel, who was blushing. Lisanna went over to Levy and whispered into her ear, which surprised everyone when she perked up and ran out of the guild with Lisanna, Gajeel, Romeo, Juvia, along with exceeds.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Feel free to PM me if you have any ideas that I might be able to incorporate into the story. Please comment and give me constructive critisism to tell me what I can do better on! Thanks for reading!

Ciao~!


	3. The Train Ride

Heylo people~! I is back, and yes that was on purpose. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO EXCUSE!

Any ways~! This chapter is really cliche, bbbuuuutttt I don't care! I think it's cute so I'm going to keep it that way~. And about last chapter, Levy and Lisanna aren't going to look for her. Just to make that clear. I hope you peoples like this chapter, I worked very hard on it. Oh and by the way the tenrou island arc never happened and the Sabertooth gang are the same age as the rest of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima owns them all~!

* * *

The train ride was going to take about two days, so Wendy made sure to have a few books and some paper to draw on. Getting the tickets was a little tedious because Lucy wouldn't let Wendy go farther than five feet from her side. but they got the tickets right before the train arrived.

Getting on the train they started searching for a booth to sit in, they wandered to the last booth finding half of a booth taken they asked to sit there.

There was a kind looking women, with a small child around the same age as Wendy maybe a few years older. (This is where I'm introducing my OC)

Wendy reached out her hand as she tilted her head and smiled at the boy. Shaking her hand he smiled. "Hi my name is Wendy. Nice to meet you." looking at the boy closer she saw he had short messy silver hair, with striking sea green eyes.

"I'm Fox. Nice to meet you." Letting go of Wendy's hand, Fox waved his hands around a little bit before holding out a rose completely made out of water. Wendy tried to cover her blush by holding up Carla and squeezing her in a tight hug, it didn't help.

Laughing lightly Fox touched a petal lightly, causing the flower to start freezing. "Take it. Trust me, it won't melt." Wendy tentatively took the beautiful flower before, smiling up at him shyly.

Lucy watched the scene smiling, before looking up at the woman in front of her, who was also looking at the cute scene.

"Hi, my name is Lucy. She's Wendy." Lucy kindly held out her hand "What's your name ma'am?" The woman looked over at Lucy before extending her hand out and wrapping it around Lucy's

"Hello, my name is Carmen. My son over there is Fox. It is nice to meet a friendly women like yourself ." Carmen slowly retracted her hand, but returned Lucy's smile in the process. "May I ask, where you and your friend are going?"

"We are going to a different guild. We just quit our old one…" Lucy's tone started out cheerful but, it ended sad. This worried Carmen.

"Are you alright? If it's too much to ask would you like to tell us what happened?" the two children on the floor seemed to have stopped their conversation, and were listening to the adults. Lucy looked up at her and smiled, whipping her eyes to get rid of the tears that formed. Lucy just nodded.

"W-we left the g-guild-" Wendy scrawled into the seat next to her sister, she put her head in Lucy's lap, and curled up while holding Carla to her chest tightly. "-because the guild had f-forgotten us and i-i-ignored us for a little longer than 6 months." Lucy couldn't stop the studder from entering her voice, nor could she stop it from cracking.

"I'm so sorry, dear. What guild are you going to go to?" Carmen reached across and patted Lucy's leg. Fox looked at them with sympathy.

"We are going to Sabertooth. I have some old friends there along with my real brother." the train stopped before the two could respond.

"I'm sorry dear, but this our stop. I'm sure we will see each other soon." with that they left Lucy and Wendy alone in the compartment.

"Wendy we're almost there, take a nap. You'll need it. I'll wake you up when we arrive." Wendy slightly nodded her head before closing her eyes, and drifting off to sleep. Leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts.

* * *

There you have it! I'm sorry again for taking so long to updateand sorry it's so short. Thank you for reading! I hope you guys liked it. Review your opinions and ideas if you want, everything is appreciated. Thank you again for reading!

Bye-Bye~!

Nashi~


	4. The Arrival

YAY~! Another chapter! I'm sorry for not updating, and I'm sorry it's so short I swear I'm beating myself up and I'm really mad at myself. I tried to make it longer and it did not work out very well, so I'm going to make the next one hopefully the longest one. I started school so updates will be even more rare than they are now. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima owns them all~! ALL OF THEM!

* * *

Levy and their little group had gathered on the outer ring of the forest. Levy slowly held up the lacrima that Lucy gave her, readying herself to call her.

Taking a deep breath Levy spoke clearly to the lacrima "Call Lucy Heartfilia." The lacrima lit up a vibrant pink before connecting with Lucy's

'To Lucy'

As Lucy was looking out the window, she was subconsciously petting Wendy's hair, soothing the little girl even more. A flash of vibrant blue coming from her bag caught Lucy's attention, before she could investigate though, Lucy heard a very loud call, sounding very much like a wild Levy. The loud call woke up poor confused Wendy.

Looking around her bag, Lucy finally fished out her lacrima and looked at the projection "Hey look I found a wild Levy in her natural habitat!" Lucy said to Wendy. "And look their is her mate the wild Gajeel-"Gajeel growled, while Wendy giggled "-we have to very quiet or they will notice us, now we observe. Do you see how the wild Levy is glaring at us?" Wendy nodded her head "That is her natural reaction to teasing." Lucy snickered before turning back to them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" This caused Levy and Gajeel to growl, while everyone else just laughed. "Seriously though what's up? Why the sudden call?" This caused the group to look at her again.

"We just miss you guys is all we wanted to see you and also tell you that Team Natsu and the whole guild feel terrible for what they did and want you to come back." Lucy wrapped her arm around Wendy's shoulder and pulled her into her side, before resting her cheek on top of Wendy's head.

"Well sorry to disappoint, but we already made up our minds. Right Wendy?" Wendy nodded her head, and smiling at them.

"But we will see you guys again! That I promise!" Wendy smiled even brighter. "It was good to see you guys again!"

"Bye Lu-chan, Wendy! See you guys later!" All of the visible people waved and voiced their good byes.

Waving back the lacrima cut out. Right after the train intercoms announced their arrival to the station in Cronos. Grabbing their bags the two sisters walked into the beautiful town square.

* * *

It's finished! YAY~! I really do hope that you like it. I'm getting terrible at making long updates I'm so sorry! the next chapter will be longer I swear. If it's not I'll smack myself and start over! Please leave your opinion in the comments and anything you might want to say. I'll do my best to update sooner and make the chapters a lot longer I just hope that I can actually make the rest of them long. Well see you guys in the next chapter.

Bye-Bye~!

Nashi~!


	5. Do you remember me?

HEY~! I'm back! Here's another chappie for you all~! I'm so sorry for not updating I had a shit load of homework and I finally found time so here is longer chapter at least I think it is. I hope you like this chapter I put a lot of effort into this and making it longer than my last chapter.

Warning: Cursing

Disclaimer: Every character is owned by Hiro Mashima except Fox that is the only person that I have created~!

* * *

Lucy gave Wendy the cloak she had asked Virgo for not 5 minutes ago. Gently Lucy put the cloak around Wendy's shoulders and tied the front.

"There now they will have to guess who we are." Walking the distance to the tall guild. Once outside Wendy finally realized that they were going to the vicious Sabertooth guild, starting to shake, Wendy stopped right before Lucy opened the door hugging Carla tight against the her chest.

"Nee-san is this really a good idea?" Lucy turned back and smiled

"Of course it is I actually know the people in here, I used to play with a bunch of the children here when I was younger so we'll be fine… here put up your hood, it's show time~!" Lucy smirked while flicking up her hood, looking down to make sure Wendy's hood was up, finding Carla hiding under her hood, and turning back to the door and slamming the doors open

*In the Sabertooth Guild*

The guild doors burst open. One girl walked in, her face covered by a cloak. A second girl timidly followed in with a small figure perched on her head, most likely an exceed, she reached up through her own cloak for the first girl's hand. Minerva appeared at the balcony, she glared at the newcomers.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?!" the first girl scowled under the hood, but everyone could see it.

"Why the hell does it matter to you…" the blonde basically growled,

"Ohhh Blondie got some bite…" Minerva looked down on the girl, and the girl lifted her head to glare daggers at the dark-haired mage.

"How do you know I'm blonde I could be a red-head for all you know?" Minerva chuckled under her breath, caused by the blonde's carelessness.

"Your hair fell out of your cloak, dumbass." the girl raised her hand and pulled on the strand that had escaped, cursing under her breath she let her hand fall to her side.

"Just take me to Jiemma, I'm joining your guild." Minerva turned around grumbling under her breath, but all the dragon slayers heard the threats and shivered. The blonde happily started to skip after Minerva, dragging the little girl with her, her exceed almost falling off of her head.

"Here you are, okay I'll see you around then." Minerva tried to walk away but the blonde girl grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the office

"Where do you think your going, Min-Min?" the blonde giggled and dropped her hand back to her side. Minerva stared and the girl before giving her, her hardest glare.

"No-one knows that nickname, except Lucy!" Minerva turned around to leave, but stopped mid-step. "Waaaiiiiitttttt…" Minerva turned back around and pulled the hood off her head, and standing there was her childhood friend.

"Hey Min-Min." Lucy smiled softly, before getting smothered by the dark haired mage

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you Cy-cy. Wait were you the blonde I beat up in the GMG?" Minerva looked up at Lucy, her eyes looked pleading for her to say no. Smiling sadly, Lucy nodded. Minerva let go of Lucy out of shock, so Lucy turned to Jiemma and talked to him and introducing Wendy and Carla to him. They had gotten along well when Lucy and Minerva were little. He asked her where she and Wendy wanted their stamps and, Lucy got it in blood red on her left hip, while Wendy got hers on the opposite side as Lucy's, and in a sea green.

"Come on Min-Min you didn't know it was me, plus I'm not mad. If you want I could forgive you again…" Minerva looked up at Lucy tears had been running down her face since she found out. Lucy had been the first person that had accepted her for her, and she had beat her to a bloody pulp. Minerva nodded her head violently before hugging Lucy tightly still nodding her head. Smiling softly Lucy hugged the crying mage back before murmuring

"I forgive you Minerva…" Lucy pushed Minerva away so she could see her face. She smiled, while wiping the tears away from her eyes. Lucy pulled Wendy from the side and gave her a hug from behind while resting her chin on Wendy's head. "Minerva, Jie- Master, I would like you to meet my younger sister, Wendy Marvell or now Heartfilia." Wendy raised her hand and waved

"Umm… Hi my name is Wendy." Wendy said shyly. Minerva pulled Wendy from Lucy and into a smothering hug, that Wendy happily returned, no longer terrified. Minerva seemed scary, because of the GMG and how she reacted when they first got here.

"AWWWWW YOU'RE SOOOO CUTE!" Minerva squealed. 'Maybe this guild won't be so bad, maybe Minerva will protect me along with Lucy-nee.'

"Umm Minerva-nee do you think you can help protect me from the scary people along with Lucy-nee?" Wendy asked nervously, looking between the floor and Minerva's face.

"Of course sweetie. Cy-cy you did warn her about the people right?" Minerva questioned the blonde, Lucy nodded.

"I think she should only hang out with a select few, like Rufus, Orga, Sting, Rogue and maybe Fox, how has he been doing last I remember was when you told me that there was a new baby in the guild. Hey maybe he's the kid we meet on the train! Oh ya and how is everybody else?" Minerva smirked.

"Oh ya know fine… But do you still have a crush on Rouge~?" Lucy blushed bright red.

"N-N-NO! What are you- talking about Min-Min. Heh heh heh. Shut up!" Minerva just giggled at her friend's predicament.

"Come on we have to reintroduce you to everyone and everyone has to meet this little cutie-pie~!" Minerva pinched Wendy's cheeks when she said that, before grabbing both of their hands and dragging them to the railing and shouting at everyone to shut up.

"Everyone we have new members! That's it go back to whatever your pathetic asses were doing before!" Lucy smiled remembering all the times she did that as a kid. "Go say hi to Rufus, Orga, Sting, and Rogue~!" Minerva pushed the two of them towards the group.

Wendy grabbed Lucy's hand again as they walked in front of them. The group stopped talking and looked up at the group. "Hey guys!" Lucy waved at them. Orga looked at Rufus with confusion, which was reciprocated with the same look. Sting was staring at them, even more confused then all three combined.

"Umm do we know you?" Rogue was the person to respond. Lucy looked down, fake tears shining in her eyes

"Do you really not remember me?" All four shook their heads no.

"Ro-Ro? Or-nii? Ruf-nii? Stingy-bee? None of you?" As the nicknames were said, the people's eyes widened 'could it be?' "Min-Min remembered me~!" the poor blonde whined at them, this worried little Wendy. 'Yup definitely Lucy…'they all sweatdropped before screaming her name

"LUCY? What are you doing here weren't you with those disgraceful fairies!" Sting, having no filter shouted the first thing that came to mind, causing Rogue to smack him over the head. "Owww… but it's true they took away our Lucy from us…" He trailed off at the end.

"So you guys grew up together? Are you guys like fairy tail, but you're going to be better right? No ignoring right?" Sting chuckled and ruffled her blue hair, messing up her bun in the process.

"Your right kiddo, no ignoring, only like a family here." Lucy started to glare daggers and fire at Sting.

"Sting do you know how long it took to get her hair that good looking and for it to stay! You asshole, you just ruined my hard work!" Lucy grabbed Sting's hair and slammed his face against her knee, before letting him fall to the ground.

"Definitely didn't miss that, while you were gon-ACK!" Lucy stepped on his face

"You wanna say that again, you stupid little bee?" Lucy sneered at him on the ground. Quickly shaking his head, Lucy got off of him and went back to Wendy, who was confused.

"Sweetie turn around I'll fix your hair again."

"Yes Nee-san!" This caught the group off guard.

"Wait since when did you have a sister?" Rufus asked this question while Orga squatted in front of the small bluenette to examine her better.

"I just adopted her so yea!" Lucy finished fixing Wendy's hair before Wendy spoke up again shyly

"So this will really be like a family, nothing bad happening like last time?" Wendy looked up at Lucy with large round innocent brown eyes

"Yea we are all like family here~! ROGUE PIGGY-BACK RIDE~!" Lucy shouted while tackling the poor dragon slayer, who had just been watching they people's movements more actually watching Lucy, from behind, causing Rogue to sway forward, before regaining balance and wrapping his arms around Lucy's legs.

"Well you haven't changed at all Lu-Lu!" Lucy let out a small, satisfied 'Hehe'. Looking to the side Rogue saw Lucy's bright smile, and blushed a light pink.

Looking back at the group Lucy saw everyone, but Wendy smirking. Wendy walked closer and smiled at Rogue.

"It's nice to meet you Rogue-kun." Wendy gave a small bow, before she was snatched off of the ground into a crushing hug.

"You are the most adorable thing ever!" Wendy saw bright green and figured out that Orga had picked her up. Lifting her up even higher Orga placed Wendy on his shoulders, so she could see the whole hall, all of them laughing and talking.

It was going to get better from here.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it this one took a while to get right, and I hope the hard work paid off. Leave a review if you have anything to say, or any suggestions that you want to tell me. I really enjoy having people review, follow, and favorite~! It sends an electricity threw me and gets me all psyched, and very grateful for all of the people that took time to read my fanfic, so I wanted to thank everyone that did any of the three things! THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS GIVE ME CONFIDENCE~! Stay amazing~!

Bye-bye~!

Nashi~


	6. What Happens When They Mess With Family

Hey~ I'm back! Yes I do know it's been more than a month since I last updated, but I actually have a valid reason! My grades haven't been the best and I had to get them up. My Spanish grade still isn't the best, but it's better than before. So I wanted to give you guys something to read even if it isn't the best. But I'm trying to update in a timely manner. So I hope you like this chapter~! OH YEA IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END PLEASE READ!

Warning: Cursing

Disclaimer: I owns NOTHING but the story and Fox… that is, sadly, it.

* * *

"So Lu what happened? You know to make you leave their guild, you seemed really happy there." Lucy looked at Wendy, before turning her attention to Rogue's hair. Grabbing a little of the soft locks in front of her face, Lucy started explaining.

"Well… ummm… They- they started to ignore me and only a few still talked to me and umm then Team Natsu kicked me out of the team because I was the weakest and I was dead weight and I always hide behind my spirits. B-but I didn't let them get too far into their little rehearsed speech of kicking me out, I dissed them but insulting how they probably couldn't even open one of the gates and then me and Wendy did a badass walk off while the whole guild, except the people who talked to us, were in a state of shock… soooo yea that's what happened." Having finished braiding the pieces of hair she grabbed Lucy looked up to see the groups reaction.

The group of males seemed beyond furious, they looked out for blood. Rogue was the only one that didn't show his blood lust on the outside, but looking into his eyes it was blatantly obvious.

"Hey, hey calm down! Them doing that got us to come here. Oh Wendy where did Carla go?" Wendy gasped before looking around the guild.

"I think she went to go greet other people, I wonder where she is no-AH!" A white blur was seen crashing into Wendy, causing her to fall the pretty big big drop off of Orga's shoulders.

"Wendy!" Lucy quickly used her leverage on Rogue's back and did a kind of frog jump using his back to push herself off and grab Wendy before she slammed against the ground, taking the hit instead. Sitting up from the ground Lucy hugged Wendy "Are you okay sweetie?" nodding Wendy stood up and helped Lucy up before picking up Carla and hugging her to her small chest.

"Carla what did you need?"

"There is another one!" the white exceed clung to Wendy's shirt

"What do you mean?" Wendy moved a few stray strands of hair behind her ear

"Another exceed like the blue cat!" Carla whined into Wendy's shirt. Once what the white exceed said registered, everyone sweatdropped, before ignoring her and going back to their conversation

"So they called you weak?" Lucy nodded before jumping when a voice was right behind her

"Wait so the reason you left is they called you weak Cy-Cy? That isn't acceptable, we are going to teach you some other magic so that they can't say shit about your strength even though you are one of the strongest people I know." Lucy looked at Wendy and Carla then back at Minerva and nodded smiling

"That sounds good, then we can show them how much we improved in the GMGs. When do you think when we will train, and I'm taking a shot in the dark and saying that Rogue, Sting Orga, and Rufus are helping train both of us, right?"

Minerva squeaked before grabbing both Lucy and Wendy's wrists and started to drag them to the master's office again. "Come on we will go now, come on boys we leave now, we might be gone for a few months, so we make it back in time for the GMGs." Getting to the office, Minerva walked in and stated that they would be training for a few months and they were leaving at that moment and left, dragging Lucy and Wendy with the entire way.

"Minerva we need to know where we are going plus you guys need to get your stuff."

"But Lucy~!" was loudly heard all throughout the guild, almost everyone turned to see something that was unheard of there, Minerva was pouting, at Lucy. Thuds were heard all around the guild as every guild member fell at hit the ground, even Rogue, Sting, Rufus, and Orga, even though they saw it as kids, one of said males blushing.

Lucy was the only person able to get that reaction out of the normally scary girl. She has been the only one since they were children, it scared the boys when they were children also, because she would be a cute, pouting child with Lucy but turn around and almost kill them.

"Fine… you guys have an hour to get your stuff and meet us at the train station!" Minerva quickly smiled and started dragging Lucy and Wendy again. Slamming the guild doors open Minerva walked out, when the doors slammed shut again everything was quiet.

"Wait… did she just…"

"Yea… I think she did…"

"OH SHIT! She said we have an hour!"

"Quick get everything you need NOW!" The four males quickly dashed out the heavy wooden doors, creating another slamming sound in the guild.

* * *

IMPORTANT: I need help picking out who is going to be together with Minerva. I'm going to try and figure out how to make a pole and you can vote there or you can comment and I'll count that in also. The options are

Sting

Rufus

Other(Mainly comments)

Okay… now please tell me what you think in the comments. I hope you all like this small chapter, but I wanted to update so I give you a small, kinda quick chapter. I hope everyone had an amazing Thanksgiving!

Ciao~!

Nashi~!


	7. What Happens Before Training

HI THERE! I'm soooo sorry! Everything is trying to kill me and I just haven't had the energy to write so I'm trying to update because I feel bad and here you go. Hope you like it, hope I did okay.

Oh yea the poll so no-one has suggested anyone else so right now it's between Sting and Rufus.

Rufus-7

Sting-2

Poor Sting, but good for Rufus. Vote for who you want to end up with Minerva. Continue reading.

Warning: Cursing

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the my OC's

* * *

"Okay Minerva, so I get that we are going to the train station, but how in the world did we end up in your house so fast!" Lucy rolled back onto the soft bed that sat in the corner of Minerva's house. "Oh right Minerva we don't have a place to stay do you think we can stay here for a little bit?" Minerva turned from the closet holding an armful of clothes

"Of course you can! It'll be fun having you spend time here again. We could catch up later and I can get to know this little cutie!" Minerva dumped the clothes into her big suitcase and swept Wendy into a giant hug.

"Can't…...B-breat-th!" Wendy gasped before she escaped Minerva's grasp and returned to the bed next to Lucy and Carla. Minerva grabbed a few more things before zipping up the bag and propping it up.

"Oh! This is going to be so fun~!" Minerva jumped up and down clapping her hands together. "Okay now let's go!" Minerva grabbed the handle of her suitcase and started to drag it out of her room.

"Minerva I'm sure my friends can store your luggage in the celestial world." Lucy pulled out Virgo's key and yelling out the chant.

"Yes princess?" Virgo appeared in a cloud of pink. Lucy quickly explained their situation before asking if Minerva can store her luggage in their world. "Of course princess." Virgo took the luggage and disappeared back into the spirit world with another cloud of pink.

"Off to the train station then!" Minerva shouted running out the front door, her arms raised over her head. Lucy giggled, thinking her old friend looked a lot like a child. Grabbing Wendy's hand Lucy started walking behind Minerva.

~Time Skip~

"Minerva! We aren't late I swear!" Sting shouted, stumbling up to the train platform out of breath. The other four boys following him, all at least slightly out of breath. Sting bent over leaning on his knees for support, trying to catch his breath. A light tapping brought Sting's head up to look straight at a pissed off Minerva.

"You are five minutes late. That is not exceptable. You will have to be punished!" Minerva shouted lunging forward, mainly toward Sting. Tackling the blonde to the floor Minerva began punishing him. That is until the train arrived. Minerva didn't see it, Lucy did though.

Standing up Lucy announced "The train is here! Don't want to miss it! Come on Wendy." Lucy held out her hand, until Wendy took it and began walking to the train all of the tickets in hand.

"Coming~!" Minerva quickly got off of Sting and skipped over to the train. The other four boys walked over, the two dragon slayers paling the closer they got. Stepping on the train the small group began looking for an empty booth.

They found an empty booth near the back of one of the cars and quickly sat down before the train started moving. Rogue next to Lucy, Lucy next to Wendy then Minerva. Sting next to Rufus, and Orga.

The movement causing the two dragon slayers to become green. Sting collapsed against the window not looking to good. Rogue closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat.

"I-if you want I-I could c-cast Troia. It stops the motion sickness for a limited period of time." Wendy stuttered shyly, squeezing Lucy's arm against her chest tightly as she dipped her head down slightly to try and hide her light red cheek.

Sting flopped off the seat on to the floor and crawled over to the blue hair girl, his eyes begging for relief. Wendy looked up at Rogue, to see that he also wanted the pain to stop. Wendy closed her eyes, lifting up her hands while muttering the spell, causing her hands to glow a soft blue. Gently she placed her hands on Sting's temples, the glow slowly disappearing. Wendy repeated the process with Rogue, before she was swooped into a hug, causing her to squeak. Startling

"Thank you sooooo much!" Sting swung Wendy back and forth before putting her down and running around the train car with his arms in the air.

"Thank you very much Wendy. This will be an easier train ride." Rogue spoke to the bluenette after watching his friend for a few seconds.

"I will remember this day." Rufus murmured more to himself than the others

"That's quite something you can do, girly." Orga exclaimed, rather loudly, laughing. Wendy blushed and stuttered a quiet thank you.

"Okay well this is going to be a long trip so I'm taking a nap. If anyone tries to draw on my face I will end them." Lucy stated glaring at Sting sharply. Pulling out her music device and headphones, Lucy slipped on the headphones and turned on one of her favorite songs. Closing her eyes, Lucy rested her head on the seat behind her. She quickly drifted off lightly.

What felt like 5 minutes later, Lucy felt someone prodding her shoulder. Slowly she opened her heavy eyelids, looking over to her right to see Sting's spiky hair. Lucy groaned "How long was I asleep?" She pulled the headphones out of her ears

Sting shrugged "Maybe 5-10 minutes. So where are we going?" Lucy glared at Sting before leaning her head back

"A forest not really sure just somewhere we won't destroy everything." Lucy let her eyes roll to the back of her head. A few moments of silence later that annoying poking returned. Growling, Lucy grabbed the hand and twisted, earning a yelp from Sting also causing the rest of the group look at them. Twisting harder Lucy began to talk "Poke me again and you won't be able to walk straight for a week."

Lucy let go of Stings hand and turned to Minerva smiling. "Because I won't be able to sleep for a while let's talk. So what can you help me improve on and what can you teach me." Lucy looked around the group "Does anyone know re-equip, cause I've been thinking about learning a little to cut down on time."

"Lucy I happen to know some of that kind of magic I can help you with that." Rufus politely told her, earning a bright grin and a thank you.

"I can help you with weapons if you want Lucy." Lucy looked to Rogue and smiled just as bright, sparkles seemed to appear in her eyes, her cheeks gaining a healthy pink

"That would be great Rogue!" Rogue blushed a tiny bit, mumbling a shy you welcome while looking away.

"I'll help you with strength if you want." Sting looked to the side, shrugging slightly. Lucy looked at Sting and smiled happily.

"Well I guess I could help you with stamina, both magical and physical, but you'll need to let all of us spar with your spirits." Lucy nodded thoughtfully

"Yea that can be arranged, I just am going to need to talk to Loke about you guys… and not being in Fairy Tail anymore… hehehe…. oh god this isn't going to be good." She slumped forward, before popping up again with a smile "Oh well. Thank you all so much!"

"So does anyone know where we are going? Like when we get off?" Everybody looked at Sting

"I think I saw a town that was next to a forest, we could go there." Orga spoke up, earning a nod for Minerva.

"Do you remember the name of the town?" Orga tilted his head back in though, a hand stroking his imaginary beard

"I think it was Lavender town. Sounds like a nice place." Wendy tilted her head to the side smiling at the name.

"We should go there. The forest is right there and the town is good for food and important stuff like that." Minerva stated

"And the name makes it sound nice." Wendy looked up at the adults smiling adorably.

~Timeskip to Lavender town~

The group filed off the train, stretching their muscles before going off into the town. The girls went shopping for workout clothes and for… other stuff they needed.

"UGGHH" Sting groaned loudly carrying at least four bags, probably more though. "Is everything you guys got really necessary? I don't want to carry them anymore. And why am I the only person holding bags!" Sting shook his arms around almost hitting Rogue in the face. Rogue grunted slightly, glaring at Sting contemplating whether or not to trip him.

"Cause no-one wants to and we thought you're not doing anything important, so here we are." Lucy waved dismissively over her shoulder with one hand, the other holding Wendy's hand. "I think that's enough for now, we have enough food for at least a month and we can have Virgo store the goodies. Lets go set up the tents." Lucy grabbed Minerva's hand and started to pull her to the woods along with Wendy, leaving the boys to catch up.

When Lucy wasn't looking Minerva turned and looked at Rogue, sticking out her tongue playfully while swinging her and Lucy's hands back and forth. Rogue shot her a light glare before sighing.

That was silence before Wendy bumped into a boy, who looked a little bit older than her, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Wendy quickly stood up and stuck out a hand to help the boy up. The boy looked up at her, while rubbing his head and smiling sheepishly. Wendy gasped slightly, before smiling brightly "You're the boy from the train! Fox… right?" he gave a small nod before taking her hand and standing up.

"And you're Wendy, right?" Wendy nodded before running back over to Lucy.

"Nee-san guess what!" Wendy jumped in front of Lucy and jumping up and down a few time

"What's up, baby." Lucy smiled down at Wendy, she's so cute when she's excited.

"You know the boy we met on the train…" Wendy waited until Lucy nodded her head "...well he's here now! Isn't that cool!" Lucy giggled, broke nodding

"Do you think his mother is here with him?" Lucy looked around a little seeing the boy and waving and turning back to Wendy "Do you want to introduce the others to him?" Wendy nodded, seemingly even more excited before running up to Minerva and grabbing her hand and pulling. The others just seemed to follow without question.

"Wendy, what's up. Where are we going?" Minerva asked down to the bluenette

"We're going to see a friend of mine! I want you guys to meet him!" Wendy smiled at them before turning and running back up to Fox. When they all meet up, Fox and the group laughed.

"Wendy we know him." Wendy tilted her head to the side, causing some of her hair to fall in front of her face

Fox stepped up to her and tucked her hair behind her ear before smiling lightly, making a light pink appear on Wendy's cheeks "I'm apart of Sabertooth!"

"That's awesome!" Wendy jumped and gave him a hug before running up to Minerva and jumping at her. What Wendy didn't notice though was the bright red blush that spread across his face. The people that did see it smirked at him, causing Fox to glare daggers at all of them

"Hey, so ummm what are you doing here Fox and where's your mother." Lucy asked trying to ease the tension within the group.

"Oh Mom should be back at the guild by now, I told her that I was going to take a mission by myself out here but I can't find any good ones. So I was just about to go back also." The group shared a glance before coming to an agreement

Wendy stepped forward with a huge smile on her face "Do you want to come train with us then?" The bluenette put her arms behind her back, and tilted her head to the side adding an even cuter effect to her smile, Fox blushed slightly before nodding

"I just need to tell my mom, then I'll be all set to go!" The team smiled and gave him a lacrima to call him mom with. After a few minutes he was back and he gave them and enthusiastic smile and head nod "I can come!" The group cheered and Orga picked up both of the children and put them on his shoulders

"Then let's go!" Orga shouted as they started to walk into the woods to find a clearing for training.

* * *

I am really sorry for not updating! I hope you like this chapter, I will try to update a lot more! I'm sorry for the wait.

Other news I changed my user name to A Wild Iris. Just a little update, but that's all. Please don't hate me, but have a good day anyways!

 **Ciao!**

 **Iris out**


	8. Setting up the Camp

Hey guys! This is going to be a very quick chapter, but I hope you like it anyways! It's a filler so it's going to be really short sorry.

I keep forgetting Carla, I feel so bad!

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing but the story and Fox

* * *

The group had been walking through the forest for at least an hour. Wendy and Fox were behind everyone the whole time talking and getting to know each other… It was ADORABLE! After another 10 minutes of Sting complaining about how far it was, they stumbled upon a nice big clearing that was perfect for training, finally Sting stopped whining!

Everyone sat down while Lucy summoned Virgo and got their stuff and tents and sleeping mats for everyone to sleep in along with blankets.

"Hey does anyone know how long we're going to be here, 'cause we never talked about that." Lucy looked around the group of mages all thinking

"I think we should stay for at least 5 maybe 6 months. More if anyone else needs it." Carla spoke up for the first time in a long time. The group started nodding to agree with her estimate

"Not today though, it's too dark, we need to set up camp, and we don't want Sting to start complaining again, now do we?" Rufus talked while he moved over to Lucy to start helping her put up the tents and sleeping mats.

Lucy smiled at him before yelling at Sting to go get firewood. Everyone started to do something like Rogue and Fox started looking for food and Orga helped move all of the supplies where they needed to go, Wendy stayed by Lucy's side, and Minerva well did whatever Minerva was doing, probably standing guard not that anyone was about to go against her.

~Timeskip~

"Sweet everything is set up and the food is ready, let's eat!" Wendy exclaimed, quickly grabbing food and sitting down before the stamped came to get food. After the food fest everyone was tired and they immediately went their respective tents all the while saying goodnight.

Lucy stepped into her tent with Wendy and changed. Getting in their sleeping bags and falling asleep within a minute. Soon there was nothing, but snoring and the soft flickering of the fire slowly going out.

* * *

Sorry the end is rushed, but it was going on. So sorry. Hope you liked it. Sorry it's so short.

 **Ciao!**


	9. Starting Training (Finally!)

Okay so this is the final chapter to put a vote on who Minerva will end up with, you should do that now. Yeah- yeah, you should do that.

School is kicking my ass guys, I'm trying my best to work on this as much as I can, but I can't promise much. Especially with physics stabbing me in the stomach as much as it can. I'll try to update.

Oh and I sowwy for short chapter!

Anyways here is your guys chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

It isn't the most pleasant thing to wake up to someone screaming in your ear, but you honestly get used to it when Natsu was constantly snoring in your ear.

Lucy woke up with a start as someone shouted her name straight into her ear. Her head knocking into their own as she sat up.

A loud ouch was heard from the two before Lucy grabbed one of her books and whacked the offender which just so happened to be Sting.

"It's too early for this shit, Sting!" Lucy moved to lay back down, but Sting had other ideas. He grabbed Lucy under the arms and carried her out of the tent, Lucy kicking at him the whole way, only landing about half of them.

"Sorry Blondie, but training starts today. Gotta get up early!" Sting smiled at her, before he dodged the blonde's fist, which was, in his opinion, way too close to his face.

Lucy was set on her feet, her blonde locks were tangled and sticking out at odd angles. Her tank top had ridden to just under her bust, and her short showing a lot more leg than necessary. Lucy stood in the middle of the camp rubbing her eyes adorably while yawning. A warmth encircled the tired girls' body. Looking down she saw a black cloak draped over her shoulders. Lucy glanced up and around the site, everyone was looking at her and Sting. Rogue had made his way over to Sting and swiftly dropped onto one leg and swept Stings' legs from beneath him.

Lucy hugged the cloak around her, smiling shyly when Rogue looked back at her. A blush spread across both of their faces, when Rogue picked up Lucy, a lot softer than Sting, and brought her to her tent, everyone staring after them.

"Just kiss already!" A team-mate yelled out, not really sure who though. Rogue gritted his teeth at that. He had liked Lucy since they were kids, but he never got up enough courage to tell her, then she went away and he never got to see her.

Anyways, Rogue brought Lucy back to the tent and waited for her to change and come back out, ready for training. The brunette saved some food for her knowing that Sting would eat everything if he was given the chance. It was her first day of training, Lucy needed food.

In the tent, Lucy threw on some calf-length black leggings and a light pink tank top over her gray sports bra. The blonde slipped on her black and pink tennis shoes and put up her hair in a pony-tail. The blonde walked out of the tent, ready to train (and kick Sting's ass for picking her up like that).

"All right! I'm ready to train!" Rogue smiled before leading her back to the camp fire saying

"You need to eat first than you can train." Lucy found a plate of food waiting for her, there was two pancakes on the plate. She quickly scarfed down the food, and jumped up wanting to learn to be stronger than Fairy Tail.

"All right! Let's start training!"

* * *

Hey guys so sorry about the whole not updating in awhile spiel, but I'm trying.

Happy Halloween everyone! It's a spoopy day and you get a chapter on it! Have fun and get lots of candy!

Bye-bye see you next time~!

Iris


	10. Authors Note(Really Sorry)

Hey guys. I really hate these, but I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm really sorry for not updating. I've just had a really intense lack of motivation and writers block. I've been trying very hard to write another chapter for you guys, but my mind won't work with me. I am really sorry again. I'll try to put out another chapter. I just thought you guys should have an explanation. Sorry again.

Iris


End file.
